This invention relates to a training aid for foot muscles, and more particularly a training aid which is used when installed in a shoe.
Various kinds of training aids and devices have been developed heretofore. Almost all known training aids and devices have several drawbacks. That is to say since the known training devices have special construction users experience difficulty in using them or at least require a special training time. In other words the known training devices cannot be used in usual walking or running action.